


25 Days of Christmas

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Frozen references, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: 25 one-shots following my Christmas Prompt List!





	1. Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisorganizedKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/gifts), [TOG84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOG84/gifts), [Freedom_Shamrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/gifts), [Bowser14456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/gifts), [JPTeenMira72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPTeenMira72/gifts), [whitetiger1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger1337/gifts), [Snugglebuttkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/gifts), [lil_fangirl27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_fangirl27/gifts), [Veroo_Casanovaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veroo_Casanovaa/gifts), [peachgreentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgreentea/gifts), [mayuralover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/gifts), [Lunar_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/gifts), [Leisey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/gifts), [EtoilesJaunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoilesJaunes/gifts), [StitchPuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchPuppy/gifts), [TheBookFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookFreak/gifts), [LJF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/gifts), [whatarubberchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatarubberchicken/gifts), [RoseGardenTwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGardenTwilight/gifts), [demistories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/gifts), [SparkyGurl227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyGurl227/gifts), [Remasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remasa/gifts), [Jazzy_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_Girl/gifts), [TheNovelArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/gifts), [seasonofthegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/gifts).



> I thought it would be easier, and less pressure in the end, to just combine them all.
> 
> I'm STILL doing Giftmas, and in the notes of each I'll say who the fic is for (the people its for are in order up top)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien has an idea, Marinette is super competitive, and they forget the reason they were outside in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Snowball Fight / “If you throw that snowball, you’re declaring war.” 
> 
> For DisorganizedKitten

The sun had set, the ground was covered in snow, and it glimmered in the moonlight. Hand-in-hand, Parisians walked through the park, huddled together, trying to keep warm. Two in particular, were as bundled up as could be, while chatting away on their walk through the park. And then one of them slipped on ice.

"Careful there, Princess." He said, steadying her, before she fell.

She just smiled at him, before grabbing his hand, and pulling him along to continue their walk.

"What do you think Alya and Nino wanted to meet us for?" She asked him.

"I've got no idea."

Just then, he heard shouts of joy, and he turned to see what was going on. There were little kids, four or five of them, running around throwing snowballs at one another, while trying to dodge the others. The parents were seated on the benches, watching the kids with those smiles that always meant _love_ , the way his mother used to look at him before she disappeared. And then he got an idea.

He let go of Marinette's hand, prompting her to face him with a look of curiosity. He strode over to the layer of snow, where it had been shoved aside to clear the pathway, and bent down, sending her an 'innocent' smile over his shoulder. And then, he picked up a large handful of snow, before patting it down to make it look more like a...

"If you throw that snowball," His girlfriend said, now inching backwards, because she was cold enough as is, "you're declaring war."

He smirked, before throwing it at her and hitting her square in the chest.

She squealed at the touch, before her face gained the look of determination, and she marched over to a large clump of snow, before creating a snowball of her own. She gave him a smirk of her own, before throwing it at him, and hitting him in the face.

He spluttered, his cheeks and nose now colored pink. He had a look of almost shock that his sweet, innocent, caring, girlfriend would do that to him. And now she was laughing at him, so much she was keeling over, and clutching her sides. He frowned, before creating another one, and throwing it back at her, hitting her gloved hands, halting her laughter. They kept going back and forth, trying to dodge the other, while creating more snowballs to throw at their opponent. But then, Adrien had dodged one, and it resulted in a young lady, getting hit.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Marinette said, running up to her.

After all, she'd just hit her in the face with a _snowball_.

The woman smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. But you two should try and be more careful." The lady smiled, before continuing on her way.

She nodded, before walking up to Adrien.

"Okay, maybe we should call it a tie?"

"Or..." He said, looking up; A silent question.

She smirked, "Round two."

 

* * *

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir met up on a random rooftop, snow surrounding them.

"Are you ready, _M'lady?"_

"Of course, _mon Chaton_."

And then it was the snowball battle of the century, as Ladybug and Chat Noir raced across the rooftops, while having their very own snowball fight. Awestruck citizens simply watched as their heroes hurled snowballs at each other, and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Alya and Nino sat on a bench, at the park, where they've been for the past hour.

"They're probably just running late."

"I hope so." Alya said, looking at her phone again, after she'd hung up, when the ' _please_ _leave_ _a_ _message'_ came on for the fifth time.

She'd already left three.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir were laying down on another rooftop, side by side, enjoying the perks of their miraculouses, one being they didn't need anything besides their suit on, to keep warm.

"I'll consider that a victory, _mon Chaton_. _"_

"For me? Because I totally beat you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kitty." She said, her hand intertwining with his. "Hey, wanna go over to my place, and have some cocoa and cookies."

"And cuddle?" He suggested.

"Of course." She said, as if that had been obvious. 

They sat up, before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Though, I can't help but think we're forgetting something."

 

* * *

 

While Nino was sitting on the bench, Alya was now pacing in front of him.

"Do you think Tom and Sabine would know? I mean, we've been waiting for almost two _hours_. Sure, they've been late, but not _this_ late."

"You sure they didn't just forget?"

"Then where do you think they'd be right now?"

"Home? I know Adrien always forgets to take his phone off silent, and Marinette usually never has her phone on her. Maybe we could go over to their apartment?"

"Yeah. Let's do that."

She smiled at him gratefully, before going up on her toes, and placing a kiss on his lips. She grabbed his hand, and they began their walk to their friend's apartment.

 

* * *

 

"You know, I still feel like we're forgetting something." Ladybug said, as they casually made their way back home.

"Well, LB, I'm sure it'll come to you."

Just then they swung past to individuals, who looked oddly familiar...

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!"

They stopped, turned around, and jumped down, landing in front of the two civilians...

Who were Alya, and Nino.

"Ladyblogger." Chat said, giving her his two-finger salute.

"Chat Noir! Have either of you seen our friends? Uh, you know Adrien, right? Adrien Agreste?" She said pointing to one of the many billboards in Paris with his picture on it. She continued, "And Marinette? His girlfriend?" She gestured to a different billboard, this time with a picture of both of them.

...And then she realized what she'd fogotten.

"Uh, yeah, actually! They- uh- asked us actually, to tell you they got held up, and were on their way now. We saw them on our run through the city, and they called down to us, like you did. And we really have to go now." She said, putting her arm around Chat's waist.

"Bug out!" She called, as they swung, into an empty alleyway.

"Did I miss something, Bug?"

"We were supposed to meet up with them, like, what time is it?" He checked. "Like two and a half hours ago!"

In response to that, he detransformed, and she promptly followed.

They raced out of the alleyway, trying to catch up to Alya and Nino. 

"Alya!" She called out, as they approached their friends.

"Where were you two?" Alya asked, bringing Marinette into a hug.

"We- uh- got a little distracted..." She said glancing at Adrien, cheeks turning red.

Alya could guess the redness wasn't from the cold. 

"Uh, yeah." Adrien agreed, his cheeks equally as red as Marinette's.

Alya smirked.

"Of course, but next time try _not_ to have your phones out of the room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "So, why did you call us here anyway?"
> 
> "Before we get to that, someone recorded Ladybug and Chat Noir having a snowball fight through Paris! Isn't that cool!?! I can't believe I missed it! I'm so posting that when I get home. And the reason I called you guys here? Well..."
> 
> Extra Bonus (Because Why Not?):
> 
> She held out her hand.
> 
> _"We're engaged!"_
> 
> I'd love to read your reviews!!! :)


	2. The Spirit of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Marinette needs a break, Adrien **knows** she needs a break, and he gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Decorating the House / “How many Christmas Lights does one person need?” 
> 
> For TOG84

Adrien arrives home to find the lights in the house off, except for one, which only meant one thing. Marinette was in her design room working again. When she wasn't here working, she was usually at work, staying late, and more often than not, falling asleep at work. He went inside, closing the door behind him, before heading up to her room.

" _Mari_..." He says, walking into her designing room.

Paris Fashion Week was coming up, and she's been so busy, he's barely gotten to see her the past few months, not including the times he'd find her passed out somewhere in the house. She'd barely been eating, trying to perfect each design, before she tried to humor herself, thinking she'd actually have time to hand stitch every single one of them. And now, she was currently asleep on her desk. He really didn't want to wake her, but if he didn't get her now, she was going to wake up on her own, and just go back to work.

He gently touched her shoulder, but she barely reacted. He just rolled his eyes, before pulling her chair out, and picking her up, placing her arms around his neck. She just snuggled into him. He carried her over to their room, before placing her in bed. He was now on a mission, and he probably only had about two and a half hours, before she woke up. He found a sticky note, going through one of her bins of art supplies, and left her a quick note on the door. He stuck the note on the door, before heading out.

 

* * *

 

When Marinette woke up, she was very surprise to find herself in bed.

"How did I..."

She slowly got up, before stretching. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a nap that good. She slowly walked over to the door. But right before she opened it, the note caught her eye.

_Going out, I'll be back soon. Please go back to bed. If I get home, and you're not in bed, I will bring you back there myself. Love you :)_

_\- Adrien_

She smiled. He was always looking out for her, especially when she wasn't looking out for herself. And she really didn't want to make him upset, so she went back to bed, and once again let sleep claim her.

 

* * *

 

He should've thought this through. He had no idea what to get, or even where to go, but a quick online search told him, hopefully, everything he'd need. He was going to surprise Marinette with a bunch of Christmas decorations, and hopefully she'd be distracted enough helping him decorate, and she'd forget about her designs for a little while at least. And maybe have dinner with him, that'd be nice. Bags in hand, he made his way up the stairs to their house, putting them down to get his key out of his pocket. He entered the house, before unpacking the bags, and putting them away in their decoration closet. He made his way up to the second floor, quickly checking to make sure she hadn't left the room, which she hadn't. He made his way into their room, to find her still asleep in their bed.

"Oh, _Mari_..." He said, walking over to their bed, and sat down, bouncing a little bit. 

"Mari. Mari. Mari." With every time he said her name, he poked her.

She just groaned, before sleepily trying to push him away.

"Come on, Princess! I've got a surprise for you!"

"Ugh, Adrien," She said, groggily, "what...?"

"I have a surprise for you, Princess!" He repeated. 

"Great." She said, snuggling back into bed, and preparing to go back to sleep.

"Mari! Come on! I've been planning this for the past... three hours!"

"Is that why you left the note on the door?" She asked, with a yawn, before sitting up.

"Yes. Now, if you'll please follow me, it's down stairs." 

She giggled, before he helped her up, and together they headed down stairs.

"So, this is my first time trying to find decorations, but..."

He opened the closet door.

"Oh my god,  _Adrien!"_ She said with a laugh. "How much stuff did you _get?"_

"We are not going to discuss that." He said, "Now I have a question: How many Christmas lights does one person need? Because..."

He went into the closet, and pulling back out, along with his sheepish grin, was two boxes filled to the top with Christmas lights.

"In the pictures I saw, it looked like they needed a _lot_ , so I wasn't sure how much I was supposed to get."

She just shook her head with a laugh, before pulling him down for a kiss.

"Thank you for going out of your way to do this for me, Kitty."

"Of course, my love. Now, let’s decorate!"

He handed her one of the boxes with the lights, before going into the closet to take out the other stuff he'd bought. They busied themselves, hanging up the lights outside, putting the decorations he'd bought for their lawn outside, including the reindeer and sleigh, and a Santa figure. They hung a wreath out on their front door, filled with ribbons, ornaments, and pinecones. They even put some decorations up throughout the house, a reminder that it was Christmas time, a time for love and joy, and Marinette was going to do better at remembering that when she went into design-mode next time. They met up outside, as Adrien went over to plug the lights they'd hung outside in, along with the other stuff outside.

"Oh, Adrien, it's _beautiful_." She said, with a smile.

"Of course it is." He retorts with a roll of his eyes, " _We_ did it."

She smiled before pulling him down into another kiss. He was right on both accounts. She needed this distraction, and their house was amazing.

"Come on, let’s go inside." He said. "You've got work to do."

"How about we go out for dinner and a movie instead?" She suggests.

He kissed the back of her hand he was holding.

"Sounds delightful, Princess."


	3. A Meowvelous Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette and Chat Noir have a gift exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Ugly Sweater / “How many Christmas sweaters do you  _own?”_
> 
> For Freedom_Shamrock

"Princess!" Chat called, knocking on her skylight.

"Coming, Kitty!" She called back.

 

* * *

 

She never understood why he'd started visiting her in the first place. When she'd asked, he'd mumbled an excuse, before hurriedly switching topics. She'd never pried. She'd simply went along with it, knowing that if he wouldn't come to Ladybug, at least she knew he was okay. She'd made sure to give him extra croissants that night.

It was him who'd kissed her first. She'd been 'modeling' a dress she'd made, inspired by him, and the next thing she knew, she was being kissed by her partner (not that he knew she was his partner; As far as he knew, she was just Marinette). But she _had_ been getting over her crush on Adrien, slowly falling for her pun loving partner. So, when he’d kissed her, she'd kissed him back.

And that's where their relationship started. Well, sort of anyway. Because after that kiss, he'd pulled away, muttering apology after apology, while blushing and backing up towards her skylight, before fleeing into the night. She'd covered her mouth with her hand, a little dazed, not believing that'd just happened, until Tikki had snapped her out of it.

He hadn't come back for another three nights.

When he finally returned, Marinette had met him outside on her balcony, with a slap to his cheek for not coming back after what'd happened. And then, she'd kissed him. Softly, languidly, the opposite of her slapping him. He'd apologized, before kissing her again, and that was when it all _really_ started.

He'd visit when he could, helping with homework, getting some macarons and kisses in return.

When her birthday had arrived, he'd gone overboard in gifts ("Chat, a 600-euro necklace _and_ 400 euros worth of fabrics and sewing supplies are just _too much_." "But, _Princess!_ You’re my _girlfriend!_ I'm allowed to spoil you!")

And now, they were here.

 

* * *

 

Marinette opened the skylight with a smile, happy to see her boyfriend on any occasion she could (because akuma attacks and patrol didn't count, as she wasn't Marinette). He closed his eyes, leaning down for a kiss she happily returned. 

She pulled away, running back down to her trapdoor. When he looked at her quizzically, she called over her should, "I'll be right back!"

She came back a few minutes later, to find her kitty laying on her bed, playing with a ball of blue yarn. 

"You really are a cat, aren't you?"

"But of course, Princess." He sat up, and smiled down at her.

She was carrying a tray, filled with eclairs, croissants, macarons, cookies, among others, and milk.

"Be careful, Princess." He teased.

"What was that? You want me to trip and fall, dropping all your precious sweets? Well, all right, if you say so." She teased back.

And then she actually stumbled, and if it hadn't been for his quick reflexes due to his miraculous, they actually would've all fallen to the ground.

"My  _hero_." She drawled.

He winked, taking three croissants off her plate.

"To lighten your load of course." He said, as he shoved the croissants into his mouth, humming in delight.

She laughed placing the tray on her desk.

"What are you doing here, silly kitty. I thought we were meeting up tomorrow! Your present isn't ready yet!" She said, taking a cookie for herself.

"I know Princess! But I couldn't  _wait!"_ He pouted. "Besides, your my girlfriend. Can't I come over whenever I want?"

"Well, what if Alya had been over tonight? She would've had a field day!" She giggled at the thought. "And then I wouldn't have gotten any sleep tonight, 'cause she wouldn't kept me up all night asking us questions."

"But Mari, it's  _my_ job to keep you up all night."

"That it is, _Chaton"_ , she said, ruffling his hair, "that it is."

 

* * *

 

Marinette had to give Alya excuse after excuse, as to why they couldn't have a sleepover on Christmas.

"I told you, Alya. I'm  _busy."_

"But, _Mari..."_ She continued, as they made their way into the classroom.

Adrien listened into their conversation in pure amusement, wondering if he'd get a chance to tease her about it tonight.

 

* * *

 

 "Mari! Are you here?" Chat called, knocking on her balcony for the nth time.

"Uh, yeah!" Her distant reply came. "Be out in a moment!"

While his suit protected him from the cold December brought, Marinette was all decked out in jackets and sweaters, and many other necessities she deemed fit for going out in the cold weather for a few minutes.

"Sorry I took so long, Kitty. I had to multitask between finishing your present, and talking Alya out of coming over tonight."

"Speaking of, where's my present?" He asked, making a show of looking behind to confirm she was holding nothing shaped like a gift.

She put her hand on her forehead.

"Ugh, it's in my room. I haven't even wrapped it yet! Can you just give me, like, five more minutes?"

He nodded, placing a kiss to her lips, before shooing her downstairs. She smiled up at him, glancing down at the neatly wrapped package, in pink and white wrapping paper, at his feet, before making her way back into her room. Ten minutes later she appeared, looking more frazzled then she had the first time she'd come out.

He looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay, Princess?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... Alya will be over in, like, twenty minutes for a 'sleepover' she invited herself to, so I can't spend Christmas with you." She pouted.

"Aw, come on, Princess." He placed another kiss to her lips. "At least we get some time together now."

With his foot he nudged her present towards her, while taking her box, wrapped in green and black paper, for himself.

She bent down to open her gift, smiling at the new sewing machine that glimmered in the night sky. The new, top edition, sewing machine you could only get if you were a billionaire, with lots of money and could afford it.

The one she'd been complaining about to  _Alya_ for weeks, knowing if she'd mentioned it to him, he would've actually gotten it for her.

"Chat... How....?"

"I have my sources." He winked.

And then he opened his. It was a green sweater, with a red collar and cuffs. On the front, in big block letters, were the words  _'Have a Meowvelous Christmas'_ , in white. There was even a black cat sleeping on top of the word meowvelous, it's tail curled around the M, along with little Chat heads decorating the rest of the sweater.

_"Mari..."_

"Do you not like it? I can make you something else."

"No! I... I  _love_ it!"

He threw his arms around his girlfriend, before placing a kiss on her lips.

And then he put the sweater on, right then and there.

Only then, did they hear the bakery door open, and Alya's voice echoing up to her balcony, as she'd left the skylight open. She'd quickly gathered up the wrapping paper, shoving it underneath the box, in hopes Alya wouldn't come up and see it, and hid her present as well. 

Chat kissed her.

"I bid you farewell, my dear Princess." He bent down, and kissed her hand.

He winked at her before jumping off into the night.

"Have a _Meowvelous_ Christmas!"

 

* * *

 

Needless to say, when Adrien walked into school wearing the sweater the next day, thinking nothing of it, Marinette nearly had a heart attack (although she did faint...)


	4. A Nice Gesture Can Warm the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat comes over, they make hot chocolate, and Mari learns some things about her kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Hot Chocolate
> 
> For Bowser14456

"Good night, Adrien." Nathalie said, with a short nod before closing his door.

Adrien didn't respond, instead laying face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, once he was sure she'd left, he got out of bed and made his way to the window. Plagg flew up next to him, and landed on his shoulder. For once, he said nothing, knowing today was not the day to complain about his hunger. And Plagg knew just how to make him feel better (well, a little better).

Adrien's Princess.

And he understood. With a "Plagg! Claws out!", Chat Noir was racing across the rooftops, making his way over to Marinette's balcony. She'd never turned him away before, so hopefully today wouldn't be any different. He really needed her kindness today.

He landed on her balcony, before making his way over to her skylight to knock. After a few minutes, he got the feeling she wasn't coming up. _Maybe she was busy...?_ But just before he left, he saw the light coming from her room, out of the skylight.

"Kitty? Is that you? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

 

* * *

 

A few months ago, he'd been pacing her balcony, and when she'd come up to see what the noise was, it had been him. So, she'd invited him in, and they'd end up having a movie night, with a bunch of snacks. In the end, she'd basically told him to stop by whenever, that her door was always open, metaphorically speaking. After that he'd appear sporadically, coming over usually when he was in a bad mood, or had some free time after patrol.

Which lead them here.

 

* * *

 

"I... Can I come in?" He responded.

"Of course, Kitty." She replied, with a small smile, moving out of his way, so he could enter her room.

Once he was inside, she closed her skylight, before settling back on her bed next to him.

"Are you hungry, Chat?" She said, looking away.

As Ladybug, she knew he wasn't fed enough at home, but seeing as he hadn't said anything about that to her, she made sure to ask him whenever he visited.

"Uh yeah. Could we have some cookies... And maybe some hot chocolate?"

"Sure, Kitty."

 

* * *

 

Her parents already knew Chat had been visiting her, and had confronted her after he'd left one day. They'd told her they weren't mad at her, and that it was kind of her to feed him, but to make sure she was careful. That their relationship could be used against them. She'd turn red, muttering about how it wasn't like that, that her and Chat were _just_ _friends_.

She'd never told Chat about it, too embarrassed, and as far as she knew, he still thought they couldn't get caught by her parents, or he'd never be able to visit again.

 

* * *

 

She made her way downstairs, Chat following her, as they made their way to the kitchen. He'd asked if he could make it with her, and the look on his face when he'd said that showed some sort of emotion she couldn't place, so she'd let him.

"It's been awhile since I've done this." He commented to himself, absently.

"What was that, Kitty?"

He blushed, "Uh, nothing."

She thought it was best not to respond.

"Do you know how to make hot chocolate?" She asked him, going over to their cookie jar, and put a handful on a plate for them to share.

"Not really. I haven't done this since..."

She knew she wasn't going to get a definitive answer about this, so she decided not to pry.

"Come on, Kitty. We've got work to do."

 

* * *

 

When he'd said he hadn't made it in a while, she didn't think she'd have to go into much detail explaining it. She thought he just needed a little memory boost, not the entire step-by-step process!

They'd started off by gathering all the ingredients and utensils they'd need, to make their hot chocolate.

As Chat began to mix some ingredients, following her instructions, she couldn't help but wonder...

"Hey Chat, is there a reason you wanted to make it with me today?"

He slowed his stirring, but didn't stop.

"When I was younger... My mom and I would make hot chocolate together every Christmas, and even on some other holiday's as well. It was our special thing we always did together."

"Oh, Kitty..."

He continued, "But then... Then she passed away, and I've never made it since. Today's the anniversary of the day she left."

"I so sorry, Kitty. I'm so, so,sorry."

He continued mixing, and they sat there in an awkward silence. They continued, her telling him what to do, and him simply doing it. Before long, their hot chocolate was ready, the awkwardness gone (well, mostly).

"Can I have some marshmallows in mine, Princess?"

"Of course, Kitty."

She went to go find some. She but a few in her cup, and a handful in his. When he gave her a questioning gaze, she simply shrugged.

"I think you could use the extra sweets tonight, _Chaton."_

He smiled at her gratefully, before taking a sip. He flinched, pulling the cup away from his mouth, and sticking out his tongue.

"I's 'ot." He said.

She laughed, covering her mouth as to not wake her parents. She stood up, and walked over to him.

"How about we go watch a movie, _Chaton."_ She suggested.

"Can I pick, Princess?" He asked, excitedly.

"Of course, Kitty."

He grabbed he plate of cookies off the counter, and ran up the stairs to her room, mindful of his drink and the food. She shook her head, smiling softly at his retreating form.

Okay, so maybe her parents were right, and she maybe had a sort-of-possible crush on her partner in fighting crime, but was it really that bad? She didn't think so. She glanced down at her cup of hot chocolate with a smile. It now had a whole new meaning to her. And if she showed up to school the next day, with hot chocolate for everyone, who are we to judge?

Especially with the bright and blinding smile, on Adrien's face (who she still may be crushing on as well...).


	5. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien discovers the wonders of shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Christmas Shopping
> 
> For JPTeenMira72

Chat Noir landed in an abandoned alleyway, and with a flash, detransformed.

"Adrien! I need-"

"You cheese, I know." He replied, taking a wheel of camembert out of his bag.

Plagg busied himself with his snack, while Adrien made his way over to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Ever since he and Marinette had begun dating, Tom and Sabine had been the family he hadn't had in a long time. They'd make sure he was well fed, feeding him pastries from the bakery, and stuffing him for dinner. They'd even let him sleep over, if his father was out of town. Nathalie never told him. He opened the door, the gold bell at the top jingling, letting them know he'd arrived.

"Adrien, dear!" Sabine said happily, running to the front of the bakery, and giving him a hug.

"Are you hungry? Would you like a snack?"

"Yes, please."

She nodded, smiling, and he followed her into the back of the bakery.

"Marinette said you were going with her to buy our Christmas decorations this year." She commented.

"Yep! She said I could tag along, since father is out of town for the week."

You could say he looked as happy as a kid on Christmas Day.

"Well," She said, handing him a plate of croissants and cookies, "have fun!"

Just then Marinette entered the kitchen, to find her mom, and Adrien in the kitchen, with him stuffing a croissant in his mouth. He just looked at her, blushed, and waved as he was still eating his croissant. She laughed, with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on, Adrien! We have to go before there's a huge rush, and almost everything will be gone!"

He nodded, following her back into the bakery. He watched her getting ready, while trying to finish his plate of snacks. She glanced over at him.

"Adrien! We need to go!"

He nodded, before reluctantly putting the plate down, and putting on his coat, hat, and scarf.

"...And maybe grab another croissant. And one for me too."

She grabbed his hand, and with a goodbye to her parents, they left. The second the cold air hit them though, Marinette immediately huddled closer to him.

"Cold?" He teased.

She glared at him.

She'd always hated the cold, and thanks to her miraculous, the feeling of the cold had been enhanced, not that he needed to know that.

 

* * *

 

They'd arrived at the store soon enough, though they hadn't gotten there as fast as she would've liked (though it was kinda-sorta her fault). She grabbed his hand, and then they ran inside. As Adrien had actually never been shopping before, he looked around in wonder, as his girlfriend got a cart, and dragged him to a specific section. 

"So... What exactly are we looking for?"

"Just some garlands, wreaths, lights, maybe some new ornaments... You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, how do I explain this stuff? Oh, I know!"

She pulled out her phone, and began typing stuff into it, to quickly for him to see. Next thing he knew, she was holding up her phone to his face.

"This is what were looking for." She pointed to each in turn.

"So they have to look exactly like those pictures?"

"Nope! They can look however you'd like! Just be creative!" She smiled, and told him to try and find something.

"Okay..." He muttered to himself. "You can do this." 

A determined look crossed his features.

He looked in a few aisles, before finding some ornaments. He smiled, excited to show Marinette his findings.

When he returned, the cart was loaded with a bunch of random things, covered in glitter, and tinsel. When he proudly held up his findings to her, she frowned.

"Are they not okay?" He asked, trying not to show his disappointment.

"They're fine! They just need... Some customization." She concluded. "I have the perfect idea!" And she raced ahead with the cart, an idea already formulating in her head.

 

* * *

 

 They found a few more things, before heading to the line to pay. (And if he distracted her so he could pay for everything, you have no proof.)

 

* * *

 

Marinette and Adrien made their way back to her house, as quickly as possible in the freezing weather. Which basically meant Adrien called his driver, and they rode back, as he didn't think Marinette could handle the trip. 

 _"Maman!"_ She called, as they entered the bakery. "Adrien and I are heading up to my room!"

"Okay, Sweetie!" Her distant reply came.

They quickly made their way up to her room, leaving their jackets and other winter accessories on her bed.

"So what are we going to do, exactly?" As, she'd never let him in on her brilliant plan.

"We're going to decorate the ornaments you found!" She said happily, pulling the ornaments and art supplies out of some of the bags surrounding them.

He grinned excitedly.

This was turning out to be a really great day.

 

* * *

 

They sat in a comfortable silence, some music playing in the background, as they painted and decorated the ornaments, and added some designs to their other decorations. 

"How're you doing, Adrien?" She asked, absently.

He held it up.

It was completely painted black, with two green eyes, a pink nose and mouth, white whiskers, and two kitty ears painted in white.

"Oh my god! That's great, Adrien!"

She held hers up sheepishly.

It had been painted red, with black polkadots covering it.

"Well, Chat needs his partner." He said, with a secretive smirk.

"That he does."

 

* * *

 

That night, with the help of Tom and Sabine, Adrien and Marinette decorated the bakery. They put up lights around the outside of the house, and some on the tree as well. They hung up the garlands a wreaths. (And Tom may or may not have hung a thing of mistletoe above the bakery door...) 

"This place looks awesome!" Adrien said.

And the Ladybug and Chat Noir ornaments, that had been placed next to each other on the tree, glinted in the light.


	6. Let's Wrap Some Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat comes over, and ends up helping Marinette wrap some presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Gift Wrapping / “There’s more tape on that present than wrapping paper!” 
> 
> For whitetiger1337

Marinette smiled when she heard the footsteps on her balcony. She quickly rushed over to her skylight, pushing it open to welcome in her cat of a boyfriend. 

"Hi Kitty!" She said, happily. 

"Princess." He said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

He reveled in the blush it produced, before she pulled her hand away. 

"Your just in time!" She continued, as she left her bed, and he followed her. 

"In time? For what?"

"To help me wrap the presents for our class, of course!"

Their class was having a little get together on Christmas Eve, and they'd decided instead of doing a Secret Santa, to get everyone a little something. As Adrien wasn't allowed to buy gifts though, he'd helped Marinette pick out hers. And was now apparently helping wrap them too. 

They made their way over to her desk, him de-transforming on the way, and sat down. On her desk where little trinkets scattered all over the place. She grabbed her box of wrapping paper and placed it in front of her. 

"So we are going to use these to wrap the presents." She said, gesturing to the box.

"Okay..." He replied, trying to make it look like he knew what he was doing. 

She nodded, giving a little hum of acknowledgement, before busying herself with going through the box. "Okay. This one'll be for Juleka, dark purple to match her color scheme. Um... Rose will obviously have bright pink. Alya will probably have orange and white..." 

"You're actually going to customize the wrapping paper too?" Usually, in his house, they'd all give small 'gifts' to each other, consisting of black, white, or gray wrapping paper. 

"Of course! The gift should be, and feel special!" She replied, before going back to her search. 

He nodded thoughtfully, before picking up some light and dark green. _For Nino,_ he thought to himself. 

"Which one is Nino's gift?" He asked her.

She pointed to something, before going back to what she'd been doing, so he picked it up and began wrapping it.

A few minutes later, Marinette had looked up to see Adrien's progress as he'd been really quietly, and she blanched at what she saw. 

"Adrien! There's more tape on that present then wrapping paper!"

He blushed, giving her the kitten eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad, but if you didn't know what to do, you should've asked me. Not waste all my tape."

He smiled sheepishly.

"I just wanted to try to do something myself for once. I don't want to have to rely on you for everything."

"Adrien, it's okay to ask for help once in a while... Or every other day. But its good to ask for help! And after you do, you won't need to ask again."

He smiled.

"I didn't ruin the gift, did I?"

 

* * *

 

After Marinette, very patiently, showed Adrien how to properly wrap a present, he did much better.

Sure, there were a few odds and ends, where they had to rewrap a gift a few times, and what not, but the point was Adrien was having fun, and thats all that really mattered (well, and the fact that the presents actually got wrapped).

"Okay, so what presents do we have left?" She asked, turning to face him.

"Um... Alya's and Ivan's... Hey where's my gift?" He made of show of looking around.

"You think I'd actually leave it out so you could spoil the surprise? Nice try, Kitty." She teased.

"Aww." He pouted. "No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Kitty. No come on, we're almost done!"

Within another half hour, the presents were wrapped, and put in a box, and'll sit on that shelf until Christmas Eve.

 

* * *

 

Christmas Eve had finally arrived, and with that came the class's gift exchange.

Marinette handed out her gifts one by one.

"Sweet! A new pair of headphones!"

"Aw, girl! A signed Ladybug phone case!?! How did you even get this!?!"

"These earmuffs are so cute! Thank you!"

As she finished handing out the gifts, there was still one remaining one in the box.

"Is that one mine!?!" Adrien asked her, excitedly.

"Yes, Adrien, that's-"

Adrien quickly grabbed it out of the box, before promptly tearing the wrapping paper off of the package.

Inside was a knitted blue hat, identical in color to the scarf she'd made him for his birthday.

He looked up at her in awe.

"Do you like it?" She bit her lip, nervously.

 _Was she serious?_ "I  _love_ it, Mari!" He gave her a tight hug, before promptly putting it on.

He was about the throw the garbage away, when he noticed something else in the box.

It was another hat... Only this one had holes in the top, and was a bright green.

She went up on her toes, to whisper in his ear, "For Chat Noir, so your kitty ears can fit through."

He smiled in understanding, before pulling his girlfriend into a kiss. They rest of their classmates gave a series of "awes", before they left them friends to their business.

Who knew a hat could be so sentimental?


	7. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma wants Mommy and Daddy to come build a snowman with her, and Adrien has the purrrfect idea on how to ask Mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Building Snowmen / “Do you wanna build a-” “Absolutely not.” 
> 
> For EpicLilKitty

"Daddy! Daddy!" Emma called, knocking on his door.

"Yes, Sweetie?" He called back.

"Can we go outside? I wanna play in the snow, and build a snowman!" She replied, excitedly.

"Really?" He said, opening his door.

"Yep! I wanna build one just like Olaf!"

As a child, Frozen had been one of his favorite movies, and he had been delighted that when he'd showed it to Emma, and it had become her favorite as well. 

He picked up his daughter, and spun her around, her giggling in glee.

He put her down, telling her, "Let's get you ready, and then we'll build a snowman, just like Olaf." He agreed.

"But Mommy has to come to." She said, with a pout.

When she was pregnant with Emma, she had feared that she'd turn out like Gabriel, too absorbed in her work to care for her family, and Adrien had told her time and time again, how they'd be fine, and he'd make sure of it. As it was, she was currently in her mini 'design studio,' working on her  _day off_. 

"I'll see if Mommy wants to join us." And he had the purrrfect way to ask her. "Now, why don't you head to your room? Mommy will hopefully be there soon to help you get ready."

"Okay, Daddy!" She said excitedly, running off to her room.

He looked over to Mari's studio door.

Now to actually ask her. He knew she'd asked to be alone, having a bunch of ideas she wanted to sketch out before she forgot them, but she'd also told him if it had to do with Emma, or family time in general, to literally "break that door down, and force me to leave that room". Maybe she wouldn't be to mad? Especially with what he was about to do.

He was now standing in front of the door.

_Knock. Knock. Kn-Knock. Knock._

He opened the door, and poked his head through.

"Do you wanna build a-"

"Absolutely not." She said, not even dignifying him with a look.

She was so engrossed in her sketching, she thought he'd actually left.

"But-"

 _"Adrien,_ I'm busy. I'll be down soon." 

She'd told him that two  _hours_ ago, when he'd come in to bring her lunch.

"But  _Emma_ -"

She looked up.

That always worked.

"Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"She wants you to come _build a snowman_ with us."

She shook her head, "I can't believe I didn't pick that up from your entry."

"I havebeen waiting for this day for a _long_ time." He admitted, with a large grin.

She rolled her eyes, standing up, and making her way towards him.

"So, exactly, where is Emma now?"

"In her room, waiting for you to help her get ready."

She went up on her toes, and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I guess I'd better go then."

And she left, walking over to Emma's room.

He sighed, leaning against the doorway. 

_God, he loved that woman._

 

-x-

 

It was cold, the ground covered in snow. There was even a light snow fall, making it look almost magical. Emma was bundled up in a few jackets, two pairs of socks, gloves, a hat, and a light blue scarf. She'd inherited Marinette's-  _Ladybug's_ \- hate for the cold, but she was also very persistent, and if her friends at school could do it, so could she.

"Mommy!" She called. "Help me make a  _big_ snowball for the bottom!"

"All right sweetheart," She said, walking over to her, "Let's do this."

While they did that, Adrien created the middle piece, and allowed Emma to help him put it on top of the body she and Mari made. Then Emma made the head, with a little help of course. She found two sticks, and attached them as arms. She ran into Marinette's sewing room for some black buttons to use as the mouth, eyes, and, well, _buttons._ She also found a black hat to use. She even took of her scarf, wrapping it around the snowman's neck.

"It's missing something..." She said, tapping her chin, deep in thought.

Adrien and Marinette thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"What is it, Sweetie?" Marinette asked.

"I know! We need a carrot for his nose!" She cried, running back to the house.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, and rolled their eyes, running after her.

Emma grabbed a carrot from the kitchen, and rushed back outside, carefully attaching it.

"What do you think?" Adrien asked.

"It's awesome!" She squealed.

She then ran around behind it, and carefully grabbed the 'arms'.

In the deepest voice she could manage, she said, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

They all started laughing.

It truly was a wonderful day.


	8. Christmas Wish List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien and Marinette help Emma, Louis, and Hugo, write their Christmas Wish Lists, and mail them to Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Writing Christmas Wish List 
> 
> For lil_fangirl27

"Daddy!" Emma cheered excitedly. "We need to make our list for Santa, so he knows what we want for Christmas!"

"Were you all good this year?" He asked. "Because Santa only delivers presents to _good_ little boys and girls."

"Yeah! We learned all about it in class! My teacher told me I was good, so Santa was definitely going to come visit!"

"Well, then why don't you tell Hugo to go to the art room with you, and Mommy and I will meet you there."

"Okay!"

When he was finally able to get Mari out of their room, Ladybugs were always sluggish during the winter, and her being pregnant with their third child wasn't helping that fact, they found Emma and Hugo sitting at the table, talking about the assignment they'd done in class that day.

"Mommy!" Hugo squealed, running over to hug her leg.

She patted his head in a loving gesture.

"Let's get started."

 

* * *

 

Hugo raced back over to the table, and they both began writing their lists. With asking how to spell half of the words, their lists were ready in half an hour.

"Mommy, I want a pony!"

"I want a  _puppy!"_

And then they decided to decorate it.

"What colors should we use?"

"I know, red and white! Santa's colors!"

"What about green and gold? Like the tree!"

"But the tree has all these colors!"

 

* * *

 

When they finally put their decorated lists in envelopes, it was almost lunchtime, so Adrien decided to mail the lists, and then go somewhere for lunch.

"Mommy! Can I put mine in?"

"Of course, Sweetie." She said, handing Emma her envelope.

"I want to too!" Hugo said.

They mailed their envelopes, and headed to lunch.

 

* * *

 

And they got  _just about_ everything they wanted...

"Aw, I wanted a  _real_ puppy!" Hugo complained, holding up a stuffed one.

They open their last present (a shared one) to find...

"A kitty!"


	9. It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat Noir convinces Ladybug to do one last patrol before Christmas, and _it's way too cold!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): "It's too cold for this."
> 
> For Veroo_Casanovaa
> 
> I'm trying to do as many as I can before tomorrow...

Chat Noir had begged and pleaded, trying to convince his Ladybug to do one last patrol before the holidays hit, knowing full well how Ladybug's suffer during winter, and how he lets off extra heat to help warm her up.

It was because of that, that she'd agreed.

(And yes, he may have been doing this to score some extra cuddles with his lady, but could you blame him?) 

Ladybug had landed next to him, wearing a jacket, hat, scarf, and gloves, over her suit.

She'd figured that even if they didn't really help, what was the harm in a little winter fashion if it was only patrol.

"Hello, M'lady." Chat said, with a kiss to her hand. "How are you on this _feline_ evening?"

"It's to cold for this." She grumbled, sidling up to his side.

He wrapped his arm around her in response.

"But Bugaboo-"

"So help me, if you start punning, I'll leave **right now**."

"M'lady," He gasped, in mock offense, "we both know I'm the only thing that's helping you survive the winter right now. You wouldn't leave even if you wanted too."

"I hate you."

"You  _love_ me."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"That I do, Chaton," She smiled, not that he could see, "I really do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have a question, if ladybugs obviously got super cold during the winter, and Chat'll let off more heat, what would be Hawkmoth's thing?


	10. The Perfect Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien and Marinette take Emma to go pick out their Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Picking the Tree
> 
> For peachgreentea

"Mommy! Mommy! What about this tree?" Emma asked excitedly, pointing to a tall tree.

After decorating their house, Emma had convinced them they should go get their tree, and decorate that as well. 

"That's a great tree Emma! What do you think?" She asked, turning to Adrien.

"Might be too tall to stand in the house. Why don't we try over there, Emma?"

She nodded, and started running over there, pulling Marinette along.

Adrien followed them, laughing slightly.

It had taken both of them giving her their kitten eyes, for her to reluctantly leave her desk, and come out to help them pick the tree.

"How about... This tree?"

"It looks... Purrfect! What do you think, Mari?"

"I think its great. Good job, Emma!" She congratulated her.

Emma beamed under her praise.

It was a large, but not too tall tree, and he thought it would look amazing once decorated.

"We'll take it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea if ur supposed to pay for ur tree or not, so I just left it there. From some movies, it didn't look like they did, but I wasn't sure...


	11. Let's Decorate the Tree!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien, Marinette, and Emma, decorate their Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Decorating the Tree / “Okay, but hear me out, these ornaments are way better!” “They don’t even match!” / “I can’t reach the top of the tree to put the star on!”
> 
> For mayuralover

Marinette put two ornaments on the tree, turning back to their box to get some more.

“Okay, but hear me out, these ornaments are way better!” Plagg exclaimed.

She turned to look at him, to find him holding up two... Cheese ornaments.

“They don’t even match the rest of the decorations!” She responded, with a roll of her eyes, placing another ornament on the tree.

"Excuse you, these are way better! But fine, have it your way." 

He flew away, taking apart his ornament, and eating it.

"Mama, Plagg is silly!" She laughed. "You can't put  _cheese_ on ornaments!"

"That's right, Sweetie!" 

"I heard that!" Plagg called from the other room.

"Plagg's just jealous that your ornaments are way better." Adrien teased.

"I heard that too!" Plagg said.

"Kinda the point!" He said back.

"So, Emma, what do you think?"

They'd covered their tree in ornaments they'd picked out as a family, and had tinsel and lights thrown all over the tree.

"It's missing something..." She said. "Oh, I know!"

She ran out of the room, returning with a silver star.

"But I can’t reach the top of the tree to put the star on!”

Adrien picked her up, and placed her on his shoulder.

She squealed, putting the star on the tree.

"Now, what do you think, Sweetie?"

"It's purrrfect!"


	12. Terrible Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette comments on how terrible of a Santa Adrien would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): “You’d make a really terrible Santa.”
> 
> For Lunar_L

“You’d make a really terrible Santa.” Marinette commented, circling Adrien who was currently donning a Santa costume.

"What makes you say that, Princess?"

"You're so _skinny._ Anyone would be able to tell your not the real Santa." She teased, running her hand up his side.

"That's what inflatable suits are for. No one will be able to tell the difference."

"But what if I just didn't want Santa to go? What if... He left and I did some really  _naughty_ things while he was gone." She trailed her hand down his chest.

"I can see if Ivan will do it." He suggested.

"Good idea, and when you're done with that, you should come to our room... I need _Santa_ to make sure I don't anything naughty."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep!" She nodded, running off to their room.

He rolled his eyes, and headed off to go call Ivan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews!! :)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com).


End file.
